


Starting From Here, Let's Make A Promise You And Me, Let's Just Be Honest

by KidWestHope16



Series: How To Look After Stubborn Detectives [14]
Category: Lupin III, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Kaito needs a hug, Now accepting membership, Papa Jigen, The Cone, The Cone is the Kaito Kid protection squad, Uncle Lupin, Yes he needs a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: Conan doesn't know when he and Kid became this close, but he's fine with walking into his library to find Kaito Kid with a pillow and blanket ready to nap. And even if Subaru looks at him strangely, he knows he'll stay silent about the infamous Phantom Thief.Now the only question is... if he'll stay silent about the even more infamous and widely hunted Arsène Lupin III.Along with his partner Jigen Daisuke.





	Starting From Here, Let's Make A Promise You And Me, Let's Just Be Honest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chimney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimney/gifts), [adragonsrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adragonsrose/gifts), [OtakuTitan1412](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuTitan1412/gifts).



> Songs to listen to:  
> Not gonna get us- Tatu  
> Kodaline- Brother  
> Thousand foot krutch- Scream, Honest, Take it out on me  
> Changes- three doors down Blue Exorcist amv the kids aren't alright- offspring and also the apocalypstik cover  
> My darkest days- still worth fighting for

Conan usually did his homework before the end of class so he'd have the rest of the day free. Today he didn't get the chance as he was pulled out of school early. And by Subaru no less!  
What could have happened to warrant Subaru picking him up? Was Haibara okay?  
What about Ran and Otchan?!  
Was it the Black Organization?!  
"Breathe. It's nothing serious." Subaru stared at him impassive hazel eyes boring holes into him. He was trying to read something from him but he couldn't quite get a good enough grasp. What had Subaru this confused?  
  
Subaru didn't know what to think when he walked into the library this morning to see the Kaito Kid pouting as he sat on the couch holding a pillow to his chest. "You're not Tantei-kun!" He declared pointing at him before sulking as he curled over a pillow in his lap. "Shouldn't you be in school?" Subaru decided to just go with the flow, this is what that kid had taught him. "Mysteriously flooded." Was the muffled reply with a careless shrug thrown along. Subaru knows that the kid doesn't allow just anyone into his home, and he was rather famous for hunting Kaito Kid. So then why was Kaito Kid here in his home? What was even going on? Well he had come once before and the kid did say he would be on their side. Though they had never gotten around to discussing the details seeing that Kaito Kid was in need of a safe haven. "Did you... eat?" Subaru asked somewhat hesitatently. What should he even do in a situation like this? He'd never made plans involving the thief. "Not hungry." Came the petulant reply. Kaito Kid was boisterous, arrogant, confident. Not... this...  
  
  
  
Kaito knows he's being stupid. Of course Tantei-kun wouldn't be home, he'd be in school like a good little Detective. But he just needed something, or someone...  
He needed Tantei-kun.  
He just didn't want to be home right now.  
Tantei-kun was understanding in a way, maybe because they were both running and chasing after something bigger than they both were. It was childish to take his frustration out on the tenant. He was trying to help, but he wasn't Tantei-kun.  
It was agonizing to watch the time pass by slowly with nothing but silence. Kaito flinched when a hand touched his shoulder. He pushed forward rolling over the table bringing up his card gun as he turned to face whoever touched him. The tenant was holding up one hand while the other held a take out box and drink. "Even if you aren't hungry... Eat a little." The box was settled on the couch and he slowly backed away keeping his arms up in the air.  
Kaito's hand was trembling, he couldn't fire straight and yet this guy was acting like he was aiming perfectly. He was letting Kaito remain in control despite everything falling away beneath him. Kaito dropped his gun exhaling shakily trying to steady his nerves. He backed away a step before crouching down and running his fingers through hair. "I just need Tantei-kun, okay?!" Was there a tinge of hysteria in his voice? There was a tinge of hysteria in his voice. But he couldn't help it! Was everything a lie?!  
  
  
Subaru watched Kaito Kid fall apart, rocking back and forth cradling his head in his hands muttering incoherently. Subaru looked at his watch and left the Phantom Thief in the library, he needed to get the kid to deal with this.  
  
  
Jigen ambled into the library ready to settle in wait for the little Brat to surprise him, but imagine his surprise at seeing the Magician of the Moonlight falling to pieces on the floor instead. "Oi." Jigen called out but the Kid Thief didn't react. Jigen loudly made his way over but there was still no reaction so he called out again. "Oi. Kid? Kid." Jigen reached out and was met by wide indigo eyes. The tears in his eyes began falling as he whimpered shaking his head. Jigen gathered him in his arms and held him close muttering gentle reassurances. "No." He sobbed pulling away but Jigen had practice with stubborn brats. He simply pulled him close and continues to reassure him. A hiccup had Jigen looking down to see Kid holding his clover tassle with both hands muttering 'not real' over and over. He wonders what could have possibly worked the Kid Thief into such a state. Jigen didn't know what he should do in a situation like this, no, that was a lie. Hadn't he been in this situation already with the Chibi Detective? "It'll pass, you're doing fine. Breathe." Jigen continued whispering over and over until the Kid Thief finally seemed to relax. "I still don't like you." Jigen smirked. This brat could hold a grudge.  
  
  
How pathetic.  
Being comforted by that guy.  
He couldn't let him know that Kaito needed this, whatever this was. "I still don't like you." Wow did his voice really sound like this? Like he swallowed sandpaper? It felt like it. "I still want Tantei-kun." Kaito huddled closer to keep his face hidden despite the fact that the other thief had to have seen his face already. A hand came to a gentle rest on the back of his head and the tears began anew.  
  
  
Jigen looked down in surprise when the Kid Thief's shoulders began shaking again. One of the hands that had been holding the tassle in a death grip moved and was pressed tightly to his mouth to muffle his cries. Whoever had reduced this Kid to this state would feel the bite of his bullets. No one should ever reduce a child to this state. And if he recalls correctly, there had been a thief Lupin had been keeping an eye on. A thief that had come to Japan and shown up at this kid's heist last week.  
Had that other thief hurt him?  
No. That wasn't the case, but what had him this rattled? What could have happened between today and last week? Jigen looked at the white top hat on the floor beside the white gun and thought back to the photo Lupin had sitting on the table. Could it be?  
That thief was the mirror image of the one in his arms. The only difference was the age and color of his suit. "Shh. I have you." The hand holding the tassle released it's death grip and latched onto his tie while the other continued muffling the kid's cries. Jigen doesn't know what happened but he might have a clue. And if he was right, then Lupin was going to go ballistic. He liked this Kid Thief.  
  
  
Conan looked at Kudo manor then he looked up at Subaru standing by the gate. "You have a visitor." Conan made his way to the door and froze when he saw his door ajar, and judging by the fact that Subaru was beside him now. He hadn't left the door like this. Subaru walked in first holding out his arm to keep Conan behind him.  
Conan laughed sarcastically when he saw Kaito Kid wearing the gag pajamas with a pillow and blanket sitting on the couch. He looked drained. Sleep deprived. And grumpy. Papa was sitting at the end of the couch with a cup of coffee and a book, Arsène Lupin vs Herlock Sholmes. And Lupin was trying to feed Kid as if he were a baby. "Come on. Ah." Lupin was holding a spoon to Kid's face but Kid turned away hding his face in the pillow. "They multiplied." Subaru said blankly turning to look at him. Conan could feel sweat run down the back of his neck as he smiled innocently. He knew Subaru would keep quiet about Kid. He did tell him he would bring him in.  
  
But would he keep silent about Papa and Lupin?  
  
Akai was too old for this shit. He looked at the kid smiling innocently like the child he was not. "You handle this. I was gone on errands all day." Akai turned and left without a backwards glance. He wasn't going to have anything to do with these thieves. They wouldn't be of help bringing down the Black Organization, but turning them in would alienate the small Detective. Kudo Shinichi was his ally, and Kaito Kid was soon to become one. So he'd leave this in their capable hands.

  
  
Conan watched Subaru leave with a smile that fell the second he turned to face the thieves in his library. He glared at Papa and Lupin.  
He cast a cursory glance at Kid an saw deep bruises under his eyes. He'd address him after he dealt with these other two.  
He looked down at his feet drawing their attention watching them tense.  
He slowly moved his hand to his belt and smiled widely at them when he saw their eyes follow his movements. They'd better have a good reason for coming when Subaru was still here.  
  
  
Kaito watched the tenant leave before his attention was instantly drawn to Tantei-kun. He followed Tantei-kun's gaze to his feet to see him wearing his shoes. Then he followed Tantei-kun's hand as it moved to his belt while he peered up at the rival thieves through his lashes. Tantei-kun looked up slowly and smiled widely. The smile that said speak or death by soccer ball. Kaito muffled his laughs into his pillow as he watched the rival thieves cower. He ignored the fact that he'd be cowering to if that look was aimed at him.  
  
  
Conan sat on the counter stirring his cup of coffee with a bored look on his face. Papa was sitting at the table watching him with an unreadable look on his face. Conan knows what he was thinking about though. It wasn't that hard to deduce. "I told him he could come to me when he needed shelter." Conan thought back to that heist not so long ago. When he'd been sick and had gone to Kid's heist. The fear, concern and anger as he lectured Conan. Then he thought back to that night when a cold, wet magician looking so lost and alone appeared in his room.  
He had needed someone in his corner.  
Conan decided he would be that person.  
Conan thought back to earlier that afternoon and felt his eyes water.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Conan watched Papa explain that he'd come to check on him and found Kid instead. Lupin simply held up the bowl of soup. Conan sighed and kicked off his shoes before making his way over to the couch. Kid was still laughing into his pillow, but he knew this was the calm before the storm. He pulled his self up on to the couch tensing when he was abruptly pulled into Kid's lap. He forced his self to relax when Kid buried his face in Conan's hair. He just needed to be a silent steady presence until Kid was ready to talk.

But this was different. Conan didn't do hugs. Hattori did, but for Kid he would. Just the same way that Hattori volunteered to donate blood every time he came over so Haibara could test antidotes and different versions of the Apotoxin. In the same way he would be home by nine and ask permission to attend a Kid heist. And just like now when Kid needed someone to lean on and keep silent about every little thing he shared. Whether it be his face, or his favorite color.  
It was all about compromise, that's what Hattori said.  
  
"It was all a lie." Kaito was struggling to breathe. His heart felt like it was shattering in his chest. Why wasn't anyone helping him? Why couldn't he stop crying?!  
He should be happy!  
But he was so, so angry.  
And he hurt so badly it felt like he couldn't breathe.  
Tantei-kun stayed silent but Kaito could feel him turning until his face was pressed into Kaito's neck. Hands reached up and rested on his shoulders. Silent but reassuring him in nearly the same way that other thief had. "I was an idiot." Kaito confessed quietly knowing in his heart that what he'd seen was the truth.  
He been played for a fool.  
  
  
Conan looked up at the confession in time to see Kid's face twist into pure agony. This close he could see how deep the eye bags under Kid's eyes were. When was the last time he had slept?  
Slivers of indigo looked into his own eyes.  
Tears rolled down pale cheeks landing on his face and Conan could feel his own eyes water at the pain etched onto Kid's face.  
He'd been betrayed so deeply, on an intimate level, by someone close that he was on the edge of collapsing.  
  
Was this how Hattori had felt? That time he cried for Shinichi?  
  
Conan wouldn't let Kid feel alone like this ever again. No one should ever be in this much pain. Especially someone like Kid who brought, joy, wonder and mystery to the people. He helped people, kept them safe. It didn't matter that he stole jewels, they were returned and no one was hurt. Conan wrapped his arms around Kid's neck and held him tightly. It still wasn't the time for him to talk yet, Kid still needed to get something off his chest.  
  
  
  
Jigen watched Lupin seethe in silence. He knows Lupin had a soft spot for the young Thief, and seeing him in this state. "I was an idiot." The utter despair and betrayal in his voice tugged at his heart. Watching his face twist with devastation as he struggled to contain his tears hurt more than it should. Watching Conan comfort Kaito Kid, or rather Kuroba Kaito was sadder than he thought it'd be. The could have been as close a brothers, had Kuroba Toichi not passed on dividing the two families. And now, here they were, as close a brothers, but with more secrets than either could imagine.  
They both carried such heavy burdens.  
  
  
Lupin would hunt down the person responsible for this baby thief's pain. He grit his teeth as he clenched his hands over his pants. Jigen was as unreadable as ever but he still knew what he was thinking. That his son and this baby thief were as close a brothers like they should have been. This son of the first Kaito Kid and the Phantom Lady. Baby thieves were rivals but he was a Phantom Thief, they were the type of thieves that were cherished.  
That upheld the code: honor among thieves.  
They brought hope to the hopeless. Riches to the poor.  
And breathed a breath of life into the underworld.  
They should never be pushed this far. He was taking this little thiefling under his wing and he'd protect him until he was fully grown.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I saw him." Kid sniffed tightening his hold around Conan's waist. Conan moved his hand to pat Kid's head letting him know he was listening. "There's no mistaking that face." He choked out voice trembling and Conan knew that this was far worse than the time before. Conan wept for him and his pain knowing he couldn't ease his pain. He could only hold him and weather the storm until it passed. Whoever had betrayed Kid, not only shattered his confidence. They shattered who Kaito Kid was as an individual in and out of the suit. And he knows personally what it's like to be unmade. Torn apart at your very core and left to flounder as you desperately reach out to hold yourself together.  
"I'm here. I'm always going to be here." Conan whispered tearfully holding Kid as close as he could, willing him to understand his feelings. "My dad is alive." Kid's voice was so frail, as if his words were a secret never meant to be heard by another living soul. Conan idly heard someone get up and leave but that didn't matter. Not when he remembers that someone was after Kid, someone he was seeking revenge against. Ah, it makes sense now. 'It was all a lie', indeed it was. He took up the mantle Kaito Kid for nothing, drew a target on his back, possibly even alienated friends and family. And all of it was indeed for nothing. But he wouldn't let Kid believe that.  
"Kaito look at me." Conan ordered pulling away and placing his hands on both of Kid's cheeks. Once Kid was looking at him Conan nodded and rested his forehead against Kid's. He waited patiently for Kid to calm down slightly before speaking. "Everything you did. All the people you've helped, and the magic tricks you've pulled off." He paused seeing Kid nod hesitantly.  
"None of that was in vain. You've done so much good." Kid shook his head eyes falling shut as he let out a sob. "How could they lie to me?" Conan gently thumbed away the tears and pulled Kid's head to his shoulder hating the fact that he had no answer. "I don't know why you were lied to. But what I do know, is that you aren't alone. I'm here. I'm here and I'm never going away." And he wouldn't. He'd help Kid get away from the people after him, and then he'd take down those men clothed in black. He'd tell him the truth about Edogawa Conan and Kudo Shinichi.  
And when it was all over and Kaito Kid wanted nothing to do with him for lying, he'd let him be. He wouldn't want another liar betraying his trust again.  
  
  
  
  
Jigen listened with a heavy heart knowing how much both of their hearts would break in the future. And he couldn't do a thing to prevent it. Not with the fragile state the Kid Thief was in. He wouldn't be able to handle anymore revelations.  
Jigen got up and sat on the couch pulling the Kid Thief's head to rest on his shoulder then he wrapped his arm around both kids. Two sets of teary faces looked at him as if their whole worlds were breaking. "You'll be alright. I'm here." They huddled closer to him curling up around one another before fully leaning into his side.  
  
  
Lupin looked at the child and teenager sprawled across Jigen's lap and laughed. The looked like a real family. He took a picture and sent it to Goemon and to Jigen. He shed his disguise and made his way to the kitchen to prepare some hot chocolate for the thiefling they were going to adopt.  
  
  
  
"I helped him before because I said I would. And I'll keep helping him... Because a good Detective helps people." The stubborn brat smiled even as he began crying again. Jigen abandoned his coffee and headed straight for the counter. "Didn't I tell you to stop trying to carry everything on your shoulders?"  
"Papa..." Conan whined face crumpling in sorrow. Jigen didn't hesitate to pull him into his arms and hold him close. "We won't leave either of you. You're ours."  
  
While Jigen was talking with the Chibi Detective in the kitchen Lupin decided to take another shot with the Kid Thief. "I heard you liked hot chocolate." Indigo eyes glared balefully at him but he accepted the proffered mug of chocolaty goodness. Lupin kept the bowl of home made ramen beside him on the coffee table. "Jigen won't ever let you go. And neither will I." Kaito looked up at him. This was nothing like the kid from last week who had his name screamed to the heavens. His confidence was shaken, but under Lupin's tutelage he'd grow leaps and bounds. He wasn't a skilled magician by any means but he was a great thief. And he could train this baby thief, help him to gain confidence in his self again. He'd take him to new heights and protect him from anyone meaning him harm.  
That included lying parents.  
  
  
  
Conan rubbed his eyes dry with his sleeve. His hands were wrapped loosely around Papa's shoulders as he carried Conan back to the library. "We'll be back first thing tomorrow morning. You two get some rest." Conan sighed hearing the unspoken 'look after each other.' Conan tiredly tugged on Kid's hand and lead him to his room. "You don't have to talk if you don't want to. But Papa... And even that Lupin... They are good people, just like you are." He could feel Kaito looking at him despite the fact that he turned his back to give him some privacy. A hand hesitantly came to a rest on his side and Conan withheld a sigh. Maybe Hattori was right, he'd make a good teddy bear. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Subaru peered into Shinichi's room before closing the door when he saw two people curled up on the bed. He'd just have to go out for more errands tomorrow.


End file.
